Querido Edric
by Nymaerya
Summary: Shireen destierra los momentos más felices de su infancia y se encuentra sumergida en un mar de recuerdos. Este fic pertenece del Desafío: pedidos de fics de 'Alas Negras, Palabras Negras'. Disclaimer: El universo de este fic pertenece a George RR Martin.


_Querido Edric, siento mucho que no te haya escrito en mucho tiempo, pero las cosas van difíciles aquí en el Muro. Mi padre sigue luchando con Roose Bolton, esta vez con toda la furia del Muro de su parte, aunque eso no es muy útil. Son muy pocos hombres y no son tan fuertes como los hombres de mi padre, aunque siguen siendo hombres. Mi padre parece que no se lleva muy bien con Jon Nieve, el hijo de Lord Eddard Stark y Lord Comandante del Muro. Es el último hijo vivo de Lord Stark, así que mi padre espera que el Norte se rebele contra los Bolton y se unan con mi padre. Aunque mi padre espera mucho._

_¿Qué tal por Lys? ¿Has dominado ya el Alto Valyrio? Aún recuerdo las lecciones del Maestre Cressen, intentando enseñarnos palabras de la lengua, aunque sólo podíamos tragarnos las e y escupir. ¿Recuerdas cuando le escupiste al maestre Cressen y su cara de sorpresa? Me reía tan fuerte que creía que iba a mojar mis faldas. _

Shireen dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y miró por la pequeña ventana que su oscura habitación ofrecía. El paisaje no había cambiado desde el día anterior. _Ayer nieve, hoy nieve y mañana nieve. ¿No se cansan de este manto eterno?_ Desembarco del Rey no era ideal y apestaba; Rocadragón siempre tenía los cielos de color gris, todo era gris o blanco a donde Shireen iba._ Bastión de Tormentas era diferente; hacía sol en verano y lluvia en invierno. Podía jugar a los jardines y recoger flores. Ahora sólo puedo recoger nieve. Nieve y barro. _Pero Shireen no le importaba; ella era fuerte, y podía enfrentarse a cualquier estación o lugar.

No recordaba la última vez que le escribió una carta a su primo, y hace meses que no sabe nada de él. ¿Cómo estará ahora? Era alto y guapo, aunque con esas grandes orejas típicas de la familia Florent. Eso hizo que ella se tocase las suyas. _Tenemos las mismas orejas, pelo y ojos. Aunque él era guapo y yo no. _Pero a eso Edric, no le importaba, o eso lo hacía creer a Shireen.

—Un día serás la reina de los Siete Reinos —dijo Edric, emocionado—. Habrá canciones sobre tu dulzura y belleza —puso voz de maestre—.

—No harán canciones sobre mi belleza —Shireen bajó la mirada—. No soy guapa.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —Edric paró en seco al oírla—.

—Nadie —'pero no se necesitan palabras para que lo entienda'—.

—Pues dile a ese nadie que es idiota —la cogió de la mano y se marcharon corriendo—.

Eran los mejores amigos, escondiendo actividades prohibidas y disimulando las risas; reían de todo, hablaban de todo. _Cuando estábamos seguros de que no había nadie cerca, prometíamos ser completamente sinceros y nunca decir nada a nadie. _Allí compartieron sus secretos, su ilusiones o lamentaciones; sus furias y alegrías, e incluso su primer beso. _El juego del beso, lo llamábamos. No era nada serio, cosas de niños, pero era tan frecuente como el escondite. Nos poníamos colorados como chiquillos que éramos, palabras sin voz que prometían nuestro silencio'._

Shireen intentaba recordar la última conversación que tuvieron. _Acabábamos de salir de una de las lecciones del maestre. Él hablaba de su mandato como Lord de Bastión de Tormentas y que será tan fuerte como su padre. Yo reía como una bebé, y él hacía el bobo para hacerme reír aún más._

—¡Cuando sea Lord, seremos los más fuertes de todos los Reinos! —dijo Edric, intentando poner voz de hombre—.

Shireen no paraba de reír.

—¡Pero tonto, no puedes! Ya sabes que eres Tormenta —Shireen nunca podía dejar de ser amable—.

—Es igual, sigo siendo hijo de mi padre. Y si no, ¡me caso contigo y todo resuelto!

—¡No digas bobadas! —Shireen se ponía colorada—. No hables de eso delante de mi padre, o te castigará —le pegó suavemente a la cabeza, pero sólo le dio a su espeso pelo negro, lo que hizo que Edric se riera aún más—.

_Yo le gustaba, y a mí me gustaba. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y dos ojos como mares, era alto y guapo, pero a mí me gustaba por la alegría que liberaba, su felicidad incapaz de contenerse en su cuerpo. Era la imagen más pura de la infancia, algo que yo nunca tuve. _Luego se fueron al árbol y estuvieron hablando y besando hasta que el sol cayó.

Shireen se acordó de algo amargo. _Después no lo volví a ver, ni él a mí. No hubo tiempo de despedidas, ni de abrazos, ni de promesas ni besos. Quizá era lo mejor para los dos. Evitar lo amargo para dejar de tentar en lo dulce. _Aún así, una tristeza le invadió a Shireen, aunque ella estaba acostumbrada.

_Oh, Edric, no sabes lo que ha pasado desde entonces…_


End file.
